User talk:Firefly-Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to DC Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Batman (untitled Reboot) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 00:01, September 5, 2011 Welcome to my talk page. Here you can comment on any edits I may have made, ask any questions that you want to ask and if there is anything I can help anybody with please let me know. Thanx! The article is premature and currently unnecessary. The Dark Knight Rises hasn't even finished filming or been released yet so the article can wait. Also the logo was fake. - Doomlurker 20:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) hey, who are the characters as Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Martian Manhunter in that image you made? Larry1996 20:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) @Larry1996, I found most of those pics on google but I know that it is Henry Cavil as Superman in that picture. Bradley Cooper is the Flash and I think its Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman but I don't think the Martian Manhunter is any actor. - Doomlurker 10:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) TV Movies You need to learn the layout of the wiki. When naming pages (e.g. Christina McGee) you only need to add (Iscoverse) if there is more than one portrayal of the character in different media. If the character has only appeared once no universe is needed in the title. Also with cast, when listing the roles it should be *Character name in Film/TV series (year) not Film/TV series as Character name. -Doomlurker 13:06, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Categories Just wondering why you're not adding categories to any of the articles you are creating? - Doomlurker 12:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Justice League I'd say for now keep it just to the ones that got solo DVD releases. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking of doing them for a lot of DC Characters. Next I'm doing Zod after your request, and then maybe Mr. Freeze.Dai-Kon Hal (talk) 01:58, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Blog Hi, I know you've seen my Aquaman Film Ideas blog, not sure if you've seen my one for the Flash as well. But once I've finished those two I am going to do others. Was just wondering if there is any particular one you'd like to see next? - Doomlurker (talk) 12:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I've just finished the story outline for Aquaman. You might like the post credits scene. I will probably do Wonder Woman once I've finished the Flash story (that I've not even reached Act 2 with yet). - Doomlurker (talk) 20:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh and just in response to the Shazam request, I have got ideas for it but I'm still trying to sort casting for that one but I may do it at the same time as Wonder Woman, like how I had Aquaman and the Flash going at once. The Flash will hopefully be finished by tomorrow. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm leaning towards Morale, although possibly Daniel Cudmore, I'm just not sure if he has the acting capabilities to play the role as I've only generally seen him in small roles. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I finished my Flash story and casting (although the final two cast members don't have pictures as of yet.) Also did you want me to actually move your blog to the new title because the way you've done it has left all the comments behind on the redirect page. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I know you're fine with the title but you copy and pasted instead of moving it thus losing all the comments, I can move the former blog with the comments to the current title. And thanks, I'll be working on Wonder Woman next as you know. What did you think of my final two casting additions of Desmond Harrington and Amanda Seyfried as Captain Cold and Glider? - Doomlurker (talk) 20:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) The picture you put up for your Wonder Woman choice in your Justice League film is of Jodi Lyn O'Keefe not Bridget Regan. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I replied on the Wonder Woman blog. Just so you know the story is far from finished so things might be moved around. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Done with the Wonder Woman story. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Which one? - Doomlurker (talk) 16:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Done. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Batman Anthology Wiki Hello. I invite you to visit the Batman Anthology Wiki, a wiki about the Batman film series produced between 1989 and 1997 (Burtonverse). http://batmananthology.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Anthology_Wiki David Kaique (talk) 14:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Arrow Two-Parter Yep, two-part TV episodes get an article on here. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:36, January 3, 2014 (UTC)